Do You Remember?
by Sunshinedaizy
Summary: A beautiful short story about one girl, one boy, and one night that turned into forever. One Shot


Hello Folks! I love Sonny with a Chance, Sonny and Chad. I do not love getting sued so I am just saying I don't own things. I hope you enjoy it!

A/N: So I posted this story awhile ago, but when I read it recently I realized there were tons of mistakes and I wanted to add some things.

* * *

**Do You Remember?**

**By Mochamint19**

It was never suppose to be like this, he thought to himself rushing towards room 107. She was only twenty-one; it still felt like they were teenagers. He felt a prick of grief as he walked into the sad stale air of room 107. Despite everything that had happened to her that left her pale and silent he still found her as the most beautiful girl he would ever see. He could see that she was sleeping, fresh tears streaked across those beautiful cheeks made the pain increase. She had recently been crying he knew, obviously terrified.

They were only in their twenties, intended on being worried about normal problems, not something as big as this. Her mind should have been filled with ideas of drinking and parties, the perfect dress and her career. She wasn't supposed to be crying herself to sleep in room 107. He fought his way though two hours of traffic to be here. The premiere was on fire tonight, but it didn't matter when the phone buzzed and Abby had texted him the news. He got the text in the middle of Perfect Girl. It was so ironic how this was the movie he was suppose to have done with her that caused this whole new roller coaster to begin.

It broke his heart to see her so alone. Where was everyone anyway? Why wasn't anyone with her? He checked the ticking clock on the wall and notice it was well past visiting hours. He couldn't keep standing here any longer; his knees felt weak as he saw how much his best friend was hurting.

So he lay next to her wrapping his arms around he. Nothing was going to hurt her now, he would make sure of it. He hoped that he would be strong enough to make that promise as he heard her stir lightly.

"Chad? Chad, Is that you?" She said groggily.

"Shh, go back to sleep silly. I'll be here don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I really don't think you can stop this." She said smiling through her tears.

He kissed the side of her face as he whispered in her ear how proud he was of her. He reminded her how brave she was and how he had always admired her courage. She was everything his heart could hope for and she belonged to him by the cheesy plastic ring on her finger. He had insisted on something more proper, but this was what she wanted. She had agreed to be his best friend at sixteen, his true love at seventeen and had agreed to be his wife six weeks after her twenty first birthday. He would always love her, always find her the perfect girl no matter how puffy her eyes were.

"Good night Sonny. I love you." He said as he also closed his eyes and placed a cautious hand on her expecting stomach softly singing you are my sunshine.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. I hope you know dear, how much I love you. So don't take my sunshine away."

* * *

As he lay awake holding his sleeping wife he began to pinpoint the moment this ride began to about five years earlier. It had been his seventeenth birthday and after a very expensive, slightly self-indulgent party he would have laughed at anyone who told him that he would fall in love with the spunky brunette that came barging into the festivities. You see she was stubborn and way too ostentatious for her own good. Sonny seemed like nothing but fun and games; he doubted if she even had a serious bone in her body. Her casual attitude about life was a major annoyance to him. However he was slightly surprised six months later when she had auditioned for the role of Harper Thomas and received the guest spot on Mackenzie Falls. Chad wasn't really sure how it happened, but in between the frustrating conversations and true generosity he had kind of fallen in love with her. Watching her play a terminally sick high school student on Mackenzie Falls made him understand just what an amazing actress she was. As she took her last breaths on screen something in Chad's horrible frozen heart had melted. He hadn't felt this way since Valerie Kimball in the first grade. He hadn't felt this way since before he was taken out of public school and started acting. Chad didn't even think he had ever felt this way before.

"Hey Monroe!" Chad had called to her after taping had finished that Friday.

"Yes Chad? What can I do for you?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh um… I was just wondering… if you maybe wanted to go out for ice cream. It is kind of a tradition for every guest star."

The sixteen year old girl was slightly taken aback. "Sure why not?" She had said after a long pause.

"Good! Do you mind if I drive?" Chad said smiling.

"Why? Did you get a new convertible you need to show off?"

"No, I just didn't know if you had a car or not?" Chad laughed out of genuine nervousness.

"Yeah have a car. I mean it isn't like a Porsche or anything. You would probably be embarrassed to be seen in it, but I like it." Sonny started mumbling.

" No, if you want let's take your car." He said smiling again.

"O…k what's up with you? What do you want?" She had said scrunching her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Nothing is … up with me? I am just taking the guest star out for ice cream." God she wasn't making it easy on him.

The pair came up to Sonny's leaf green ford focus.

"Wow this is a cool car!" Chad had said sincerely walking around to the passenger side. He was glad to have an excuse not to answer her last question. For a slight moment he forgot how nervous she was making him. He couldn't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper; the same one that could have any girl he wanted at the drop of a hat was nervous about some girl from Wisconsin. She was different though, so much more than any beach blonde bimbo could be.

"Thanks. It was a gift from my dad. I think he believes if he buys me nice things he can make up for the mistake he made when he left my mom and I for some twenty four-year-old grad student. I could care less about his intentions, but I really needed a new car."

They talked about their lives, where they grew up and what the past had done for them. Soon they had reached the ice cream parlor and found a nice tall table in the back where they wouldn't be seen. Life as a celebrity teen wasn't easy; paparazzi were always looking for something.

"You doing ok?" Sonny had asked after the conversation had halted for a near five minutes.

"No…" Chad said with a gulp. "You see I will never understand this, but you do this thing to me. It kind of makes it hard to breathe and form words into sentences. I don't know why its you either except for the fact that maybe this is my body telling me that for the first time in my life since I started acting; I actually care about someone other than myself." Chad stuttered and slurred.

Sonny stared at him for a minute and smiled. He couldn't remember much after his confession except the fact that near seconds after he thought his heart had completely stopped. It was then that she kissed him. Warm and tenderly, hopeful and yet sweet.

"I'm sorry." She said, " That was just the most authentic thing you have ever said to me. It doesn't help either that I have wanted to do that since I was twelve years old."

"Really?"

She shook her head and kissed him again this time for much longer. It was at that moment that their relationship began to blossom.

It was interesting at first and kind of weird. Immediately after their first date the paparazzi had flooded the tabloids with pictures of the new couple. From the inaccurate minimal details of the dates to the secrets they made up about how the couple felt about each other was nothing short of ridiculous. One-day Chad was suspected to be cheating, next day she was supposedly dating Grady on the side. Sonny and Chad eventually got used to it. Yet despite all of it they fell really hard for one another. Although the press got used to them and so did all the casts at Condor Studios. Still not everyone was happy with the new couple. It was a sad day in June when Sonny walked into the studio to find all of Tawny's stuff packed up and in boxes outside of the dressing room they shared. When Sonny and Chad came out to the press Tawny refused to talk to her and eventually quit the show. Leaving only a note claiming that Sonny had betrayed everything that So Random stood for and that she was moving on towards modeling.

Marshall quickly found a replacement, Abigale Cornell. Abby was a wonderful addition to the cast and became Sonny's best friend. She was hilarious and accepting. In the coming years she would be the one to help Sonny face some of the biggest challenges. Abby was also the one to see the potential in Grady and began to date him the following year. With Sonny in his life Chad became nicer. He would hang out with Nico and Grady, and eventually Portlyn starting going shopping with the girls. It was a big happy family at Condor Studios.

* * *

Present Day

A nurse came in and looked at the sleeping couple.

"Um… excuse me?" The nurse said quietly.

The couple awoke to the brightness of a colorless room and the odor that only a hospital could provide.

"Well I'm just going to start checking all your vitals, but it looks like it is still going to be awhile. You are only four inches dilated. Don't worry first born babies are always stubborn to come into the world. It should be a few more hours, but I will be back in an hour to check on you again." The nurse said smiling. "You two are just adorable! I remember watching you as a teenager on TV!"

As the nurse left Chad's attention returned to his wife. "I'm so sorry I'm late, but if I had known the little one was this persistent on being here I would have cancelled my attendance to the movie premiere."

Sonny's voice was horse. "I don't think she's going anywhere soon if you heard Nurse Mandy over there. You didn't have to miss the premiere."

"How was I suppose to know when Abby texted me and said 'OMG Sonny is in labor!' that it was not an emergency."

"I know. I am scared, what if something happens to her. What if I'm going to be a terrible mother? What if…"

Chad couldn't help but kiss her. He had never seen the brilliant and confident girl look so terrified in her life. Never once had Sonny doubted herself about anything.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promised you that I wasn't going to let anything happen to you remember. I think I even vowed it? I believe that means Arian too. Nothing is going to happen to you that isn't suppose to ok." He said deeply.

"That is what I'm afraid of." She said laughing as she winced at a light contraction. "How are you staying so calm."

"Well first of all I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." He said mocking his former self. "Second of all I'm probably more nervous than you are right now and third I'm just reminiscing in my mind about how this crazy little miracle came to be."

Sonny smiled. "What do you remember?"

* * *

July 13th

It was an early July morning and a twenty-year-old Sonny rushed to make it to filming for the day. Her life could not have been more perfect. She had a great boyfriend for three years whom she was playing opposite in a new romantic comedy Perfect Girl. She had a best friend that rocked her world and soon she would be able to be a twenty-one year old member of society on Friday. Grabbing a cup of chai tea and running she almost didn't notice that there was someone in front of her until she smacked right into him.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry. I am usually more coordinated then this." She said wiping hot tea from her outfit.

A familiar laugh preceded "You are everything far from coordinated Sunshine, but you're lucky I can't get enough of girls that stumble." Chad said wiping chai off of his sports jacket.

"Oh wow I'm glad its just you. If it would have been the director again I would have died."

"Oh I see how it is. I'm just your tea lackey?" Chad said with mock distress.

"Shush up, I'm already five minutes late and it's only the third week of filming."

"So… little miss sunshine. Are you excited for your twenty first birthday?"

Sonny had gotten a sly look on her face. "Well yes I am! Finally I can go out and have grown up fun with you and Portlyn." She laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well maybe I have a small little party planned for this Friday July 16th." Chad stated matter of factly.

"That seems really convenient considering my birthday is on that day." Sonny said giggling.

"Well then I guess the party will have to take place in your honor I suppose?" Chad said smiling.

* * *

July 16th

This is where everything started and also where everything ended. For July 16th would become the beginning of a new journey for them. Sonny's birthday bash was a wonderful success. The drinks flowed; the drinks lead to the music becoming louder, the music becoming louder lead to dancing, and the dancing eventually lead to them in bed together. Depending who you were and how you liked to look at things it was a magical night.

It wasn't until six weeks later that the magical night presented its disadvantages. It was way too cold for September especially for LA, but when it rained nearly every day that week the cold wasn't really a surprise was it? Sonny jogged through the rain hoping that nobody would notice that she was crying as she entered the Drugs and Stuff on Sunset. Glad that is was only a block from her apartment she started walking over towards the isle of condoms and tampons. She pulled her hood tighter and looked around laughing bitterly at the isle setup. There the pregnancy tests were smack dab in between it's a little too late and I'm guessing you already know that by now. Picking up a test and a box of tampons 'here was to wishful thinking' she walked into the smelly green colored bathroom. The color wasn't bad, probably nice during most times, a springy color that made people feel fresh and clean. To Sonny however it was too bright, too close to pea soup and only made her feel sicker than she already was. Vomiting into the nearest commode she rested her forehead against the metal divider. Crossing her fingers she hoped that it was just the flu. The next five minutes were peaceful as she imagined her life at sixteen secretly crushing on Chad Dylan Cooper.

"CRAP!" She shouted out loud opening her eyes wide. She didn't even think how Chad would take this. Just about the time she was close to crying the inevitable buzzing sound on her phone alerted her that the stick was fresh and ready. Lifting herself off the sticky ground she walked towards the sink that held her future.

Normally smiley faces held happy emotions for people, in this case however it meant a big old frown and a girl to fall to her knees in despair. "Maybe it was wrong?" Sonny stated laughing unconvinced. No she already knew after the third week with no visit from Aunt Flow. "Shit!"

After successfully shoving the pregnancy test in her purse and washing her face in the horrid green bathroom Sonny walked back out onto the selling floor and put the tampons back. Grabbing four candy bars and a bottle of green tea she dejectedly placed a fifty on the counter and walked out of Drugs and Stuff wondering what on earth she was going to do now. Chad was coming over to make her dinner since she had been sick and missed her third filming session in two weeks.

Placing the candy and tea on the table she grabbed her cat Lilly and snuggled into bed hoping to forget about the events of the day. It wasn't until she woke up to the smell of homemade macaroni & cheese and hot dogs that reality came back to her. Walking towards the kitchen she found her favorite blonde stirring and boiling. For a moment she felt relief; this was like any other night why did it have to change? Yet when he turned around holding a fake plastic ring she broke down into a fit of tears.

"Woah! Sonny what's wrong? I was just going to show you what I found in my cereal box this morning." He said immediately forgetting the food and embracing her tightly. "Shhh its ok… what's wrong sweet pea?"

Every time she opened her mouth to speak the words would only come out in louder sobs. Sonny grabbed her purse and pulled out the box. Bringing it back to the kitchen she opened it handing him the test inside.

Chad looked at it for a full minute before the world took him over. Suddenly the world began spinning and he sat roughly onto Sonny's couch. He was just about to turn twenty-two, was half way through his role in Perfect Girl, and was still the star of Mackenzie Falls which was just starting its new season two years in the future after the kids got back from college. None of it mattered as he suddenly regained his focus and saw the brunette girl sliding down the wall in front of him.

Chad swallowed hard and pulled a different box out from inside his pocket. "I was going to ask you to marry me." He said absentmindedly. "I mean I'm asking you to marry me?" His eyes were still trying to function as he hugged Sonny tightly. "Is it just me or did it get really warm in here?"

The couple just sat there in silence. The hotdogs were going to be over-boiled and the macaroni was going to burn, but it didn't matter. Finally Sonny broke the silence. "You can't marry me Chad."

"Why not? I love you Sonny, I want you forever and for always." Chad said sadly. "Why don't you want to marry me?"

"Its not that I don't want to, I just don't want to marry you under these motives."

"Sonny I've been carrying that ring around for two weeks. You just have been so sick I haven't found a time to ask you. However now that we are about to start a family I think it is the right time. Come on Sonny trust me." He jumped up onto his knees in front of her begging, " Allison Monroe would you please marry me?"

"Fine!" She said mocking annoyance. "On one condition. I want the plastic ring. I don't need anything too flashy. It will give the press a field day."

"Fine!" He said using her previous tone.

It was two weeks later that they were at an intimate ceremony standing in front of a church. With close friends and family watching they said their wedding vows.

It was a scary day for both of them, but as Sonny placed on the short white tea dress and held onto a bouquet of daisies she felt even more nervous. Who said that true love could last forever. Heck more than eighty percent of celebrity marriages ended what made hers any different. What if he was just marrying her because he knocked her up? What if he felt trapped and someday would resent her for this? It wasn't until she began walking towards Chad that she knew that he wouldn't be just a husband, he was already her soulmate. Looking at the blue in his eyes and the shy smile that formed when she appeared she knew he would always love her. It was something she could never explain, but a sudden and much needed calm lovingly touched her. So when the pastor asked her

"Do you Allison Elizabeth Monroe solemnly swear to take Chad Dylan Cooper as your lawfully wedded husband. For better; for worse to honor and to cherish all the days of your life?"

All could she could think to say was "I do!" and when he said it too all she could think to do was cry.

* * *

Present Day

Mandy spoke excitedly as she checked Sonny again. "That is so romantic! Well I have some good news and some bad news which would you like first?" She asked the brunette.

"I would like the good news first." Sonny said tiredly. It had been twelve hours and the pain was starting to increase every hour.

"Well the good news is that we are at seven inches! The bad news is that we have to wait until you get to eight in order to give you an epidural. Are you doing ok?" She asked. "If there is anything you need please let me know?"

"Do you have any macaroni and cheese?" Sonny asked laughing.

"I know in fact we do. I will have someone bring that up for you right away Mrs. Cooper."

Even though it had been nearly a year she still couldn't help finding it weird to be called Mrs. Cooper. It reminded her more of how much she loved Chad. So many years ago she could have never imagined being his. Looking back it still surprised her that the frozen yogurt stealer ended up being such an amazing guy and her husband.

As an intern brought Sonny her macaroni and cheese she noticed her husband sleeping on the couch. This pregnancy hadn't been easy on him and she knew it. Heck they were still kids it seemed. She respected him for the maturity he had gained when dealing with her in her most difficult times. It was amazing how he dealt with the press and their constant slander or behavior. He still managed to finish movies, The Falls, and spend time with her. To Sonny he was her Superman.

* * *

October 21st

It took only a month for the press to get a hold of the marriage. One morning over breakfast Chad threw down an issue of The Rag. There was a huge title that ran across the front page. "Cooper/Monroe marriage a true love or a true bust?"

Sonny just rolled her eyes as she ate her oatmeal. Lately it was the only thing she could keep down in the mornings, but depending on the article maybe that wasn't even guaranteed. She motioned to Chad to continue.

_It has come to our attention that teen heart throb Chad Dylan Cooper and So Random Sweetheart Sonny (Allison) Monroe have wed in a secret ceremony about a month ago. According to our sources the pair were only engaged for a two-week period before the wedding bliss. This makes the staff at The Rag wonder if this is just a publicity stunt to promote the pair's much awaited romantic comedy Perfect Girl. Which is said to be out in early May. The couple's publicist have said that the newlyweds would like nothing more than to thank their fans for understanding the idea of privacy in this special time. However The Rag would like to get you all the details when they become available. Something doesn't feel right about this sudden wedding and we will figure out what._

"This is just stupid!" Chad said shouting. "People are so nosy I don't understand why people can't just be happy for a couple and understand that newlyweds want time to be alone."

Sonny smiled. "How are you doing with this? This isn't all so sudden for you?"

Chad closed his eyes and spoke "I'm closing my eyes and none of my dreams could ever come close to what I have now. Sure it was a little shocking, but we are going to have a baby. I find that hopeful, a new little life to share."

It took Sonny only moments to tear up. "I don't understand Chad? When did you become such a grown up?"

"I guess around the time I met you?" He said rolling his eyes for the cheese factor and grabbing her hand kissing it. "I mean it Sonny you have done more for me since the time I met you than anyone ever could have."

"I am still trying to determine if this is just some act? You know you are very good at it?"

"My love for you is no act. I couldn't even explain it back then and I don't think I can explain it now. You are different Sunshine; you always have been. It is extremely attractive and forgetting about my sixteen-year-old self, I think you are amazing actress. I am happy to work with you."

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to do the movie." Sonny said sadly.

"Oh. That's right I talked to the director and he said that we should be able to finish the movie within the next three months. He also told me that he could work around your pregnancy. So it should all work out. Like I said you are amazing actress; well sought after."

* * *

February 19th

It took the paparazzi only four months to find out that Sonny was pregnant. It was getting harder to hide in the sixth month of her pregnancy and it was starting to take its toll on her health. What with the horrible rumors and false statements about her marriage being on the rocks. There were bloggers that claimed that the baby was the reason why he married her. That Chad would eventually realize how unworthy she was and leave. Most days it was difficult to get through a parking lot without being bombarded with questions and snapshots. All of which were rude and unflattering. It made Sonny sick to her stomach. Some days she was close to falling over as people crowded her.

Sonny came home crying one day. "I don't get it why can't I just go to the grocery store in peace. I just want one day where I can go anywhere without flashbulbs and people pressing up against my car."

It broke Chad's heart to see her cry and he picked her up carrying her to the bedroom. "Shh… it's all ok now. Nobody is here, but you and me. Do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?" He placed a kiss on her forehead as he covered her up in the blankets. "Wow it is freezing out there! I can't believe how cold California is." When she didn't answer he noticed that she had fallen asleep. It was the most amazing sight to him. The beautiful brunette he loved so much the way her face crinkled when she was frustrated in her sleep or the soft sound of her breathing sent a warm feeling in his heart. His favorite thing however was the way her stomach rounded reminding him of everything he held dear. He couldn't lie the moment he found out he felt like he had swallowed a fork, thought about all the things he imagined would happened at twenty-two and placing that on the bottom of the list. He imagined all the things he would now have to give up or forget about. Those things didn't matter the first time he felt his daughter's small kick. He loved them more than life itself and no longer did it feel like a stopping block into his career. He remembered Sonny's excitement with each new thing that happened. He felt so much more for Sonny; barely twenty-one she was already someone's wife and mother. She would never get to be like her best friend Abby who took impromptu trips to Europe or Cancun. She had responsibilities now. She couldn't go out with Portlyn to Wine vineyards or go spend a night at the bar with Nico or Grady. He didn't know if he could love her more she had given up so much of her life for him already five months into their marriage.

* * *

Present day

"I think it is about that time!" Mandy said as excitedly as she checked on Sonny one last time. "How is the medicine working for you?"

"Everything is wonderful!" Sonny stated tiredly.

"You must be pretty drugged up." Chad said laughing. "Are you ready to have a baby?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. You know not to sound cliché, but you know you did this to me right?" She said sarcastically starting to feel intense pressure. "I'm so scared Chad," she said starting to cry.

"It's ok to be scared sweetheart, but everything is going to go smoothly. Its time." Chad said rubbing the top of her head and kissing her forehead. "I'm going to get changed, but I won't be too long. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

If a party was the beginning of this crazy roller coaster and also the end of their young crazy lives then this was the beginning of something completely different. One magical night turned into a magical morning. One night had lead them to meet, one night had lead to them to become parents, one night had lead them to become newlyweds. Yet all of those nights lead to this morning. A morning where a selfish boy left and a father would emerge. This was a miraculous morning that made the young woman into a mature mother.

"I can't do this Chad, this is too much. I don't want to do this!" Sonny shouted through the immense exhaustion.

Chad bit his lip trying not to laugh. "You know you want to do this Sonny. You want to meet her. You have to do this and I am going to help you ok?"

She shook her head with a deep breath.

"Ok look at me ok? Now count to ten remember like in the classes?"

"Yeah those classes were bull crap!" Sonny shouted over the sound of machines and the doctor.

"Come on Sonny count with me. One…Two…Three…Four…Five." Chad said grabbing her hand as she squeezed it tightly in frustration. "Good you are halfway through now Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten. Good job sweetheart."

"I'm tired Chad." Sonny said defeated. "I can't do this anymore, I'm done!"

"It isn't too much longer now." He said calmly. "I want you to do this for me ok? Can you do it for our little girl too? She wants to be born and you are the only one that can do that."

"Fine!" Sonny said frustrated.

"Ok One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Good job Sunshine. Eight…Nine…Ten!"

At nine twenty five am on April 25th Arian Leah Cooper came into this crazy chaotic world full of love and warmth. He couldn't imagine that anyone could be that small, but at six pounds four ounces his little girl was beautiful. Chad also couldn't imagine loving someone you just met, but this little girl had him wrapped around her tiny fingers.

"She's amazing Sonny." He said watching her approach the nursery window.

"She's perfect." Sonny said softly kissing her husband's cheek. "Thank you Chad."

"For what?" Chad asked genuinely confused.

"For her… none of this would be happening if it wasn't for you. I mean look at her; Chad Dylan Cooper makes adorable kids." She said jokingly.

"Yeah I think so." Chad said jokingly. "Only with you Sonny. She wouldn't be here without you." Chad said hugging her tightly. "I wouldn't Chad Cooper without you. You have made me into a good person Sonny. You did this Sonny, you carried her and you protected her. This little girl is the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. The old Chad would never have felt this way."

"So are you ready to take her home?" Sonny said lovingly.

"Yeah, who knew four years ago we would be standing in a hospital with our daughter?"

"Oh I know… I hope she doesn't become as cocky as you." Sonny said teasing.

"I was not that cocky!" Chad said slightly defensive.

"Says the person who had a Chad theme birthday party?" Sonny said giggling softly as she held her stomach. "Its weird not to have her inside me now." She said sadly.

"I know it is weird, but she's here now She is so real and so beautiful. She already seems like a miracle. By the way it was my seventeenth birthday I wanted people to remember it!"

"Fine!" Sonny said raising her voice slightly in defiance.

"Fine!"

"Are you good?" Sonny said starring at him adoringly.

"Oh I'm so good." Chad said closer to her face.

"So are you ready to take our daughter home?" She said smiling.

"Yes." Chad said before kissing her. "So do you remember? The night we fell in love?"

"I won't ever forget." Sonny said looking at their daughter and kissing him again.

* * *

**So there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted something fun and fluffy. I hope I succeeded.**


End file.
